I can't love them both
by AnetKa7474
Summary: Elena Gilbertová má zničený život díky jedné jediné osobě... Tím není nikdo jiný, než samotný Klaus Mikaelson. Aby ochránila své nejbližší, souhlasí s tím, že s ním pojede vytvářet nové hybridy. Co se ale stane, když zůstane sama s Klausem a jeho sourozenci?


Prologue

Jmenuju se Elena Gilbertová. Je mi osmnáct let. Měla jsem život, o kterém každá holka vždy snila. Byla jsem populární a všemi obdivovaná roztleskávačka. Měla jsem dvě úžasné kamarádky. Dokonalého kluka. Milující rodinu.

Pak jsem zjistila, že ten svět, ve kterém žijeme, není takový, jaký se na první pohled zdá. Žijou mezi námi nadpřirození tvorové. Upíři, vlkodlaci, čarodějové, hybridi, lovci a také dvojníci. Já jsem jedním z nich. Jsem dvojnice. Prozatím poslední. Rodiny dvojnic jsou v podstatě odsouzené k utrpení.

Chvíli po tomto zjištění se můj život začal měnit. Ztratila jsem své rodiče. Vzdálila jsem se se svým bratrem. Caroline se stala upírem. Bonnie v sobě projevila magické schopnosti.

Přišla jsem o svou tetu Jennu, Bonnie zase o svou matku, kvůli mně je upírem. Všichni mí přátelé trpí mou vinou.

Klaus ji zabil při svém zatraceném rituálu, aby se mohl stát upírem. Chtěl zabít i mě, ale díky oběti mého skutečného otce Johna jsem přežila. Teď je mrtvej. Poté výměnou za Damonův život vzal mého přítele Stefana s sebou pryč.

Přinutil ho vypnout emoce. Zuřil, když zjistil, že Stefan celou dobu věděl, že jsem přežila rituál a nedaří se mu vytvářit jeho nové hybridy.

Právě zjistil, že má krev stačí k jejich přeměně. Půjde po mně. A já musím sledovat, jak kvůli té zrůdě ztrácím další lidi, na kterých mi záleží. Tohle je osud všech dvojnic. Udělám cokoliv, abych ochránila ty, které miluju.

Nedovolím, aby se jim něco stalo. Nevím zatím, co teď udělat, ale znovu už se nechci dívat, jak umírají další lidé okolo mě.

Jsem Elena, dvojnice a tohle je můj příběh.

„Eleno? Jsi v pořádku? Eleno?" Otočila jsem se a všimla jsem si Bonnie, jak mi zoufale mává rukou před obličejem. Rychle jsem přikývla. Stály jsme u skříněk a připravovali se na další hodinu. Z druhé strany k nám přišla Caroline.

„Co se to tady děje?" Zeptala se usměvavě. Její pohled zvážněl při pohledu na mě. Bonnie si povzdechla.

„Neříkej, že si to Elena pořád dáva za vinu," tázavě se na mě podívala. „Hej, Eleno," Bonnie se na mě starostlivě podívala, „to s mou matkou nebyla tvoje vina, já se na tebe nezlobím. Chápu to, mohla jsem ztratit svou nejlepší kamarádku a to bych nikdy nechtěla. Moje matka se vrátila, sice jako upír, ale pořád je tady."

Smutně jsem si povzdechla, „kdyby nebylo mě, tak by pořád normálně žila." Bonnie zakroutila hlavou, „ty za to nemůžeš."

Caroline se zamračila, „jediný, kdo nám ničí životy je Klaus. To on způsobuje naší bolest!"

Se slzami v očích jsem se na ni podívala, „a ty si myslíš, že jeho smrtí se všechno vyřeší? Možná je stvořitelem vaší pokrevní linie, můžete s ním zemřít všichni. A i kdyby nebyl a podařilo by se nám ho náhodou zničit, já jsem dvojnice a vždycky se najde někdo, kdo mě bude chtít zabít a ublíží mým blízkým, Caroline! Konečně si to už taky uvědom!" Vykřikla jsem na ní. Všimla jsem si jejího překvapeného výrazu.

Otočila jsem se a vydala se do třídy, kde jsme měli mít hodinu. Posadila jsem se na své obvyklé místo. Caroline s Bonnie po chvíli přišly také a ustaraně mě sledovali.

Měli jsme biologii. Paní Densonová vyprávěla něco o horninách. Vůbec jsem se nemohla soustředit. Nepostřehla jsem snad ani jedno slovo. Přemýšlela jsem nad tou zrůdou. Při pomyšlení na něj jsem začínala červenat.

„Slečno Gibertová, cítíte se dobře?" Zeptala se sladce paní Densonová. Celá třída se na mě překvapeně otočila.

„Dnes mi není příliš dobře," zakroutila jsem hlavou. Paní Densonová lítostivě přikývla, „prosím vás, dojděte si raději na ošetřovnu."

Rychle jsem se zvedla, tašku si dala přes rameno a vydala se pryč ze třídy. Jakmile se za mnou zaklaply dveře, rozběhla jsem se pryč. Neuposlechla jsem příkazů paní Densonové, ale rychle jsem se rozeběhla ven před školu. Potřebovala jsem být sama.

„Eleno!" Slyšela jsem někoho za mnou vykřiknout. Otočila jsem se a viděla Caroline stát venku před školou. Rychle šla ke mně.

„Chci být sama, Caroline, prosím, nech mě o samotě."

Postavila se přímo přede mě, „co si o sobě vůbec myslíš? Přijde ti, že jsi jediná, kdo všechny ztrácí? Nekoukej se pořád jenom na sebe. I já jsem přišla o svého otce. Myslíš si, že tady trpíš jenom ty?" Křičela mi do tváře.

„Caroline, ja..." Začala jsem, ale přerušila mě, „nech toho, Eleno." Otočila se a než jsem se stačila vzpamatovat, byla pryč.

Povzdechla jsem si a posadila jsem se na lavičku kousek od školy. Slzy mi volně stékaly po tvářích.

Copak si neuvědomujou, že ty lidi ztrácejí kvůli mně? Tak jak jinak se mám chovat, když jsem já klíč k tomu všemu. Povzdechla jsem si.

„Proč jsi tady tak opuštěná, lásko?" Mé tělo ztuhlo. Klaus se se zlomyslným úšklebkem posadil vedle mě.

„Co tady chceš?" Vykřikla jsem hystericky. Ušklíbl se, „víš že máš něco, co hodně potřebuju. Potřebuju tě k vybudování mé armády."

Zamračila jsem se, „nikam s tebou nepůjdu!" Smutně zakroutil hlavou, „a on se tě snad někdo ptal, lásko?" Jeho pohled zvážněl, „buď se mnou půjdeš, nebo tvé rozhodnutí pocítí tví blízcí."

„Ty jsi zrůda!" Vykřikla jsem a praštila ho do ramene. Jenom se usmál. Začala jsem rychle přemýšlet, až mě něco napadlo.

„A když s tebou půjdu, necháš být mé přátele?" Ušklíbl se a až nebezpečně se ke mně přiblížil, „to záleží pouze na tvém chování," zašeptal mi do ucha.

„Půjdu s tebou, Klausi, ale nejprve chci tvé slovo! Slib mi to!" Zamračil se, „dobře, slibuju. Ale varuju tě, pokud se mě jakkoliv pokusíš zradit, tak zabiju všechny tvé přátele."

Vyděšeně jsem přikývla.

„Tak máme dohodu. Vyzvednu tě zítra v deset. Sbohem, lásko." Naposledy se ušklíbl, zvedl se z lavičky a než jsem mohla cokoliv říct, byl pryč.

Povzdechla jsem si, bůhví jak tohle skončí. Ale alespoň budu mít jistotu, že mí blízcí budou v bezpeči, alespoň prozatím.


End file.
